


destiny, awaiting

by Lyre (Lyrecho)



Series: tomonari final remix [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kairi-centric, Tomonari Final Remix, sadly the first and only time we'll be seeing her for a While, slams down punny names for all of the islands in the destiny archipelago, this scene slots super awkwardly into the timeline but it's Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/pseuds/Lyre
Summary: Kairi stands at the shore of a forgotten past, an uncertain future.|Tumblr||Twitter|
Series: tomonari final remix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487975
Kudos: 3





	destiny, awaiting

Kairi had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

The sun had all but set, the final rays of the day sinking down below the horizon and painting dark waves with navy and gold; she should have been home hours ago, but somehow, some _why_ , her feet had drawn her here, to a small, battered dock with an equally small and battered boat tied to it, hidden well from view by the cliffs that formed the cove at this end of Kismet Key - one of the larger islands in the Destiny archipelago, the one that most commerce came out of. It was populated pretty much year round by locals, unlike some of the other islands that were busy with tourists only in summer and then all but dead for the rest of the year, or the littler islands (some no bigger than sandbars) that were uninhabited completely.

Kairi didn't live on Kismet herself - having been adopted by the mayor of the Destiny Islands after washing up on the shores of one of the unnamed islets scattered around the archipelago as a kid, she lived closer to the centre mass of islands, on the tip of the peninsula of the Isle of Serendipity, and had never actually visited Kismet for any significant amount of time, at least not in her memory. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus all lived near each other on Fortuna Cay, and that one boy that had played with them when they were little, with silver hair and sea-green eyes - she couldn't remember him quite well enough to know where he had lived, but she was _sure_ it hadn't been Kismet.

But then why had she come here?

Paying no mind to the water that swelled around her ankles, then to her knees, finally coming to rest at mind-thigh as her skirt trailed across the surface of the waves, Kairi threw her bag as far up on the beach as she could, and stepped further into the water the dock stood over, wading out carefully to the boat rocking gently as the tide came in.

"Who do you belong to?" she wondered, her hands tightly gripping the wooden frame of the boat as she looked it over, hoping for a name or a sign or - something. Something to explain the melancholia she was feeling.

She cast her mind back, thought hard: she'd jumped on a late ferry heading out to Kismet after parting ways with Selphie when the other girl had had to go home, because for some reason unknown to her the vague grief that she had been feeling for... _months,_ now, since just before summer had begun, had weighed all the more heavily on her heart that afternoon, and before she knew it she had wandered to this place, this place so well hidden and protected that it was surely a private beach - Kismet was large enough for several of the people that lived on it to stake their claims on their own portion of the coastal line, particularly since - with the exception of the cliffs surrounding it like a vanguard - the whole of Kismet wasn't very high above sea-level. With the tide coming in the way it was now, the little cove Kairi had found herself on would probably be underwater within the next hour; already the water she was standing in had risen from her thighs to her hips, the waves lapping at the bag she had thrown to shore _away_ from the ocean.

She scrambled out of the water, fast - sand and her skirt clung to her legs as she ran for her bag, scooping it up as she began to make her way to the path that would lead further up the cliff. Already, with the night darkening the sky and cooling the air as the sun disappeared, she knew that the last ferry would have sailed. If she wanted to go home for the night, she would need to call her father to come pick her up in his boat, and since she didn't carry a cell on her, she'd have to ask to borrow one of the resident's landlines, and no-one on Kismet lived close to the water, not with the risk of it rising to swallow them in bad weather.

She'd been walking for maybe fifteen minutes, the waxing moon just large enough to provide light for her to see where she was going, when she stumbled upon the first house. She would have knocked straight on the door, if it wasn't for one small, singular thing - the chill it sent down her spine as she looked at it.

It was painted a bright, cheery blue - even lit only by the dim, silver light of the half-moon she could tell that - even if that paint only showed on the small parts of the walls that weren't made up of windows, and the roof was just plain corrugated sheets, placed flat and on a diagonal lean across the top of the house, just enough overhang on it to cast shadows on the small porch. The door was made of dark wood, and Kairi knew that it wouldn't be locked - none of the permanent residents of the Destiny Islands locked their doors unless it was tourist season.

All in all, it was a nice looking house - almost identical to most houses on the islands, sure, but the splash of colour and the herb garden grown around it added a homey touch that should have reassured Kairi. Warmed her.

It didn't.

She'd never been to this house, of that she was sure - but somehow, just looking at it made her sad; throat tightening as if she was about to cry, _especially_ when she gave a quick glance to the largest second floor window, the only one she could see with its curtains drawn.

_Why was she sad?_

Swallowing hard, Kairi shook her head, and took a few uneasy steps back from the path that led to the front door of the house. 

She'd find somewhere else to call home from.


End file.
